Kiss the Rain
by Sundari Harmony
Summary: A short songfic. The names are left out, place in the characters of your choice.


This is just a short one shot fanfic. I left names out of it, so place whoever you wish in! I had someone in mind, but I'm not saying!  
  
**Disclaimer- well, the basic idea of everything is JKRs, and if there were characters, they'd be JKR's   
The song is _Kiss the Rain _by_ Billie Myers_**_  
_  


**Kiss the Rain**  


  
_Hello  
Can you hear me?  
Am I gettin' through to you?  
  
Hello  
Is it late there?  
There's a laughter on the line  
Are you sure you're there alone?_  
  
I am laying here in my bed; it's already past three in the morning. There isn't a point anymore. The rain is tapping on my window. Its steady beat is about the only thing that is keeping me sane this night. At the stroke of midnight, it was the mark of one year exactly.  
  
One year since you left me.  
  
The tears are starting to stream down my cheeks, I can't take it anymore. I stand up and walk over to my window. Its pitch black outside, it kind of reminds me of my heart. I haven't been whole since you left. The silent tears are slipping faster down my cheeks; I don't bother to wipe them away. You told me to be strong, and look at me. I'm a mess; I haven't showered in a week and my hair was past manageable. I've been beating myself up over you; I just can't let you go. I only wish you knew.  
  
_'Cause I'm  
Trying to explain  
Something's wrong  
You just don't sound the same_  
  
We had been best friends for so long, and I only put on that happy face when you started dating her because I cared about you. I couldn't tell you the truth. I couldn't tell you that it tears me up inside whenever I think about it, or see her in your arms, or when she talks about you incessantly. It drives me mad. I've thought about the different curses I could put on her from time to time, at least to just make her shut up. It only reminds me more of the fact that I can't have you. If only I would have told you, if only I wouldn't have pushed her to go on the date, why oh why must I be so stupid?  
  
We still talk from time to time, but you aren't the same. Your voice is happy for a different reason. You have your arms around her and that is all you care about. Things have changed, and I hate it so much. I guess I care too much about seeing you happy, so instead I am letting myself rot away to nothing.  
  
_Why don't you  
Why don't you  
Go outside  
Go outside  
  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever I'm gone, too long.  
  
If your lips  
Feel lonely and thirsty  
Kiss the rain  
And wait for the dawn. _  
  
But then I think back to that night. Oh Lord, if I could go back to that night. I know you were almost killed, but you made it out alive, and she wasn't there. You looked me in the eye. You saw me for the first time in ages. If only for a brief moment, you were there. The old eyes I used to know so well, that I missed so much. We were together again, fighting for our lives, and the lives of thousands of innocent people. We were heroes, but I didn't care that my name was in all the papers. What I cared about was being there next to you. I can still remember the look in your eyes, the words you spoke to me.  
  
_ "If I don't make it out alive, just promise me one thing," He said, staring deep in to my eyes as we were crouched behind the broken wall, "If I don't make it out alive, Go outside and kiss the rain whenever you need me." His eyes glistened over, but only briefly. He took in a breath and stood back up. A shiver ran through my spine. I stood up too, and we both started shooting off every spell we could think of._ We made it out alive, and I wont forget.  
  
_Keep in mind  
We're under the same sky  
And the nights  
as empty for me, as for you  
If you feel  
You can't wait till morning  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain  
Kiss the rain_  
  
The tears are running hard down my cheeks. I will never forget those words. I walked down the stairs, having to clutch the railing extra hard to not fall. I opened the front door and walked out. I was hit with a rush of cool rain. I started walking farther in to the yard, letting the rain soak me through and through. I tilted my head back to the sky and closed my eyes. The rain pattered on my eyelids, mixing with the salty tears that were already covering them. The water ran to my lips, softening and comforting them.  
  
_What's new?  
How's the weather?  
Is it stormy where you are?  
You sound so close but it feels like you're so far  
Oh would it mean anything  
If you knew what I'm left imagining  
In my mind  
In my mind  
Would you go  
Would you go  
Kiss the rain_  
  
I haven't heard from you in awhile, and I'm not sure if that is a good thing. I just want to know if the thought has ever passed your mind, even flickered through your thoughts, peeking in to your dreams. What could have happened? I guess we will never know; you have her.  
  
_And you'd fall over me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Think of me  
Only me  
Kiss the rain  
Whenever you need me  
Kiss the rain_  
  
Unless of course, you leave her. But would you leave her for me? Will your sub-conscience kick in and you will realize what we had all along? Or did I just imagine those late night talks, walks around the lake, the tension, all the times you were there for me when the world left. What happened to us?  
  
_Whenever I'm gone too long  
If your lips  
Feel lonely and tempted  
Kiss the rain  
and wait for the dawn_  
  
I'd do anything to be close to you. If only this rain were actually you, if only you really could hear me calling for you. The fact that I've needed you for so long and you have been so blind, it shatters my heart. You have always been my everything, even if you didn't think so.  
  
_Keep in mind  
We're under the same sky  
And the nights  
As empty for me, as for you  
  
If you feel  
You can't wait till morning_  
  
I'm completely soaked now; I'm frozen to the bone. I wish your arms were wrapped around me, protecting me like you used to do. Why things have to change. Why didn't I tell you right then and there that I love you? Why didn't I tell you that I've loved you forever, since the first time I laid my eyes on you? I love everything you do, all your mannerisms, everything that I have noticed from years of watching you. I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you for 9 darn years now. Now all that I'm left with is the memory of you, and your words that touched me most of all.  
  
_Kiss the rain._  
  
I cup my hands, letting the water fill to my thumbs. I bend over, placing a kiss in the rippling rain captivated in my hands. I throw it towards the sky and turn around. I walk back towards the house, if the tears were streaming harder I didn't know. I didn't have any other thought on my mind besides one.  
  
_Kiss the Rain._  



End file.
